Artificial intelligence, abbreviated as AI in English, is a new technological science for studying and developing theories, methods, techniques, and application systems that simulate, extend, and expand human intelligence. As a branch of computer science, the AI seeks to understand the essence of intelligence and produce a new type of intelligent machine that responds in a similar manner to human intelligence. Study in this field comprises robotics, speech recognition, image recognition, natural language processing, and expert systems, etc.
In the traditional search engine technologies, the general flow is that a user retrieves a query string, and the search engine searches out a document-sorting list with higher correlation based on an inverted index of segmented words, and presents the document sorting list to the user. In recent years, with the development of semantic understanding technologies, the search engine can understand, to a certain extent, the true meaning of the query string expressed by the user, and hereby accurately return results meeting the needs of the user.
However, above existing techniques only allow the user to completely express her own needs in a query round. When the user needs to supplement or modify her own needs based on the result returned by the search engine, the user needs to re-enter the complete query string after modification, and to spend more time in writing the complete query string.